supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Capitán Olimar
Para ver sus apariciones como luchador, véase Olimar (SSBB) y Olimar (SSB4). El Capitán Olimar (Captain Olimar '''''en inglés, キャプテン・オリマー''' Kyaputen Orimā'') es un personaje de Nintendo creado por Shigeru Miyamoto, perteneciente a la serie de videojuegos de estrategia ''Pikmin''. Sus juegos lo hicieron suficientemente famoso para unirse a la serie de Super Smash Bros. Perfil [[Archivo:Art_oficial_de_Capitan_Olimar_en_Pikmin.png|thumb|left|Art oficial de Capitán Olimar en Pikmin.]]En el primer juego de la serie, Pikmin, a Olimar se le ve como un personaje tímido y algo tonto, características que lo hicieron resaltar durante dicho juego. Proviene de un planeta llamado Hocotate, un sitio muy conocido por su buena calidad de vida. El tamaño de Olimar es aproximadamente el de una moneda de cincuenta centavos. En Pikmin 2 se entiende la personalidad de Olimar como un poco más seria, aunque de todas formas un poco cómica, ademas de que en este juego es acompañado por otro astronauta llamado Luis. El protagonismo absoluto de Olimar solo se da durante Pikmin y Pikmin 2, ya que en Pikmin 3, debido a que la historia gira alrededor de los personajes: Alph, Britanny y Charlie. Olimar pasa a ser un personaje secundario. Se sabe que tiene una familia conformada por su esposa, tres hijos y un perro. En Super Smash Bros. Melee El Capitán Olimar aparece como un trofeo, con la apariencia de su primer juego. El trofeo del Capitán Olimar es obtenido si el jugador tiene una partida guardada de Pikmin en la Tarjeta de Memoria en la Nintendo GameCube. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Pikmin :La nave del personaje principal del juego Pikmin, el Capitán Olimar, es golpeada por un meteorito durante un viaje espacial y acaba estrellándose contra un misterioso planeta. Para poder salir de allí, debe reunir las piezas de su nave, pero la atmósfera de este planeta es tóxica para Olimar, así que se ve obligado a recurrir a la ayuda de los Pikmin, nativos del lugar. :*''Pikmin'' :Captain Olimar :The main character of the game Pikmin, Captain Olimar crash-lands on a mysterious planet after his spaceship malfunctions. In order to get off the planet, he must gather the pieces of his broken ship, but the atmosphere of the planet is poisonous to Olimar. As a result, he has to enlist the help of the native Pikmin. :*''Pikmin'' (12/01) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Olimar aparece en la tercera entrega de la saga como un personaje inicial, está siempre acompañado de sus Pikmins, de hecho, la mayoría de sus ataques son inútiles sin ellos; casi todos sus detalles son originales de la saga Pikmin, incluyendo su Smash Final, Final del día, es una referencia al primer juego de la saga. Su apariencia fue tomada de "Pikmin 2." Descripción del trofeo Español :Pikmin y Olimar :Olimar es un astronauta al servicio de Hocotate, S.L. Tras un aterrizaje forzoso en un planeta enigmático, conoció a unos seres llamados Pikmin. Gracias a ellos, consiguió encontrar las piezas de su nave y regresar a su hogar. Una vez allí se entera de que su empresa está al borde de la quiebra, por lo que vuelve a ese planeta con su amigo Luis para sanear las cuentas. :*''NGC: Pikmin'' :*''NGC: Pikmin 2'' Inglés :Captain Olimar :A veteran spacefarer in the employ of Hocotate Freight. After crash-landing on an enigmatic planet, Olimar met the mysterious beings known as Pikmin. He enlisted their aid to find his spaceship parts and help him escape. Once home, he found his employer on the verge of bankruptcy. He was sent back to the Pikmin world with his partner, Louie, to repay the company debt. :*''GCN: Pikmin'' :*''GCN: Pikmin 2'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|200px Olimar fue confirmado para aparecer en la cuarta entrega de la serie el 12 de Julio de 2013 en el sitio oficial; nuevamente viene acompañado de sus Pikmin, y su diseño proviene de Pikmin 3. En esta entrega solo podrá usar 3 Pikmin, cosa que no pasaba en la entrega anterior donde podía usar 6 a la vez. Los Pikmin ahora saldrán en este orden: rojo, amarillo, azul, blanco y morado. También ha sido cambiado su movimiento especial arriba, siendo ahora Pikmin alados. Ademas, Alph, el protagonista de Pikmin 3, se puede usar como traje alternativo. Descripción del trofeo Español :Olimar :El capitán Olimar, veterano astronauta que trabaja para Hocotate S.L., vuelve a unir sus fuerzas con los Pikmin en este juego. Dado que Olimar no es un gran atacante sin los Pikmin, procura estar bien aprovisionado de ellos. Sus habilidades varían según su color, ¡así que intenta combinarlos de manera efectiva! :*''NGC: Pikmin (6/2002)'' :*''NGC: Pikmin 2 (10/2004)'' Curiosidades * Similar, al Aldeano, Ashley, Bomberman, Pac-Man, Mega Man, e Isabelle, Kazumi Totaka no puede interpretar su voz, diferenciando a Yoshi. Véase también Categoría:Veteranos